hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Cooper
Description The Mini Cooper is a Hot Wheels casting designed by Phil Riehlman based on the the 1961-2000 Austin and Morris Mini Cooper, a performance version of BMC’s Mini. The Mini Cooper debuted in the 2000 First Editions #30 of 36. Since then it has also been given the names Morris Cooper, Morris Mini, and (inaccurately) Morris Minor. With some models, the top of the body is able to pop off. Note: For the 1967 Delivery version, see: '67 Austin Mini Van Versions The Mini Cooper has come out in the following versions: See Also *2001 Mini Cooper *'67 Austin Mini Van *Morris Wagon Gallery Image:Mini_Cooper_Pop-Offs.jpg|Pop-Offs Series File:Mini Cooper - 02TH.jpg|2002 Treasure Hunts Series #11 MINI 2012.JPG MINI 211.jpg Aax1 (5).jpg IMG_20130610_022720.jpg|rubberburner's 2002 mini cooper #200 20131105_213339.jpg 2002 Treasure Hunt Morris Mini.jpg|2002 Treasure Hunt Morris Mini Morris_Mini_194-250_2014.jpg|Morris Mini 194/250 (2014) IMG_6283.JPG|WOW morris mini hw2014 (1).jpg MORRIS MINI HW.jpg DSC_2404.jpg DSC_2414.jpg grail1.jpg|The Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper with White 5SP, with CHINA base grail3.jpg|The 2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper variant, with interior & base view grail2.jpg|The 2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper variant, white 5sp and green Roll Bar. grail1.jpg|The 2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper variant, White 5SP and China base grail2.jpg|The 2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper variant, White 5SP and China base, Green Rollbar grail3.jpg|The 2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper variant, White 5SP and China base, Green Window. 06PlaysetStarterSet-ChinaBase.jpg|2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper White 5SP w/ Green Rollbar & Window and China Base 06PlaysetStarterSet-ChinaBase.jpg|2006 Playset Starter Set Mini Cooper White 5SP w/ Green Rollbar & Window and China Base Morris Mini.JPG|Morris Mini HW Off-Road (2014) Morris Mini_HW Art Cars.jpg|White Morris Mini_HW Art Cars Mini2016.jpg|2016 HW Art Cars - DHX66 _DSC7034.jpg|Mini Morris Morris Mini - Snow S 2 - 17 Cx.jpg|Morris Mini - Snow S 2 - 17 Cx Mini Cooper.JPG Mini Cooper (3).JPG Mini Cooper (2).JPG Mini Cooper (FJX71) 01.jpg Morris Mini (4145) HW L1170946.JPG|Mini 2017 by Baffalie Morris Mini (4145) HW L1170947.JPG|Mini 2017 by Baffalie L1170973.JPG|Mini 2016 by Baffalie L1170974.JPG|Mini 2016 by Baffalie 2018 Morris Mini_Red_L Gray LW.jpg|2018 Morris Mini_Red_L Gray LW 1872.JPG|2003 1237.jpg|2018 Morris Mini (FKB01) (pack).jpg|2018 Morris Moni Forza Rear.jpg MIni Split.JPG External Links *2000 First Editions: MINI COOPER *Power Launcher: MINI COOPER *Color Shifters Metallics: MINI COOPER *HW Art Cars: MINI COOPER *The Beatles Yellow Submarine Series: MINI COOPER *HW Snow Stormers: MINI COOPER *Night Burnerz: MINI COOPER Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:British Motor Heritage Cars Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2000 First Editions Category:Super Chromes Category:Treasure Hunts Category:X-Raycers Category:Track Stars Category:Retro Entertainment Category:British Leyland Cars Category:Euro-Spec Cars Category:British Cars Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Pop-Offs Series Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2002 Treasure Hunts Series Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Crazed Clowns Series Category:Color Shifters Category:The Beatles Yellow Submarine Series Category:Hall of Fame Category:Replica Entertainment Category:HW Workshop All Stars Series Category:HW Off-Road Road Rally Series Category:HW Art Cars Series Category:HW Snow Stormers Series Category:Night Burnerz Category:All Stars Category:Heat Fleet Series Category:Art Cars Series